Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Pinkie Pie's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Earth pony, Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie as a filly ID S4E12.png|Filly, Pinkie Pride Alternate forms Spittie Pie ID S1E9.png|Poison joke, Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie corrupted S2E2.png|Corrupted by Discord, The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Crystal pony ID S3E2.png|Crystal Pony, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie with Applejack's cutie mark ID S3E13.png|With Applejack's cutie mark, Magical Mystery Cure Pinkie Pie Breezie ID S4E16.png|Breezie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Pinkie Pie Rainbow Power ID S4E26.png|Rainbow Power, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Pinkie Pie unmarked ID S5E2.png|"Cutie unmarked", The Cutie Map - Part 2 Pinkie Pie Pegasus ID S5E26.png|Pegasus pony, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Pinkie Pie anthro ID EG2.png|Half-pony form, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie_Pie human ID EG3b.png|Human form, MLPEG Friendship Games _Bloopers_ Comic issue 32 Apple Pinkie.png|Apple, Comic issue 33 Drinkie Pie.png|Vampire fruit bat-pony, Friends Forever issue 15 Grapefruit Pinkie.png|Grapefruit, Outfits Pinkie Pie wacky costume ID S1E7.png|Wacky costume, Dragonshy Pinkie Pie weather team ID S1E11.png|Weather team, Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie bad Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Bad Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Pinkie Pie saloon singer ID S1E21.png|Saloon singer, Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie tuxedo ID S1E25.png|Tuxedo, Party of One Pinkie Pie confetti shooter ID S1E25.png|Confetti shooters, Party of One Pinkie Pie cake costume S1E25.png|Cake costume, Party of One Pinkie Pie hay bale ID S1E25.png|Hay bale disguise, Party of One Pinkie Pie Gala outfit ID S1E26.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, The Best Night Ever Pinkie Nightmare Night costume ID S2E4.png|Chicken costume, Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well ID S2E08.png|Mare Do Well costume, The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie taffeta cape ID S2E10.png|Taffeta cape, Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie - Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png|Chancellor Puddinghead costume, Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie cherry sorter ID S2E14.png|Cherry sorter outfit, The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie workout ID S2E18.png|Workout outfit, A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie beaver ID S2E18.png|Beaver costume, A Friend in Deed Madam Pinkie Pie ID S2E20.png|"Madam Pinkie Pie", It's About Time Pinkie Pie sneak ID S2E20.png|Sneaking outfit, It's About Time Pinkie Pie camo ID S2E21.png|Dragon Migration observation camo, Dragon Quest Pinkie Pie bridesmaid ID S2E26.png|Bridesmaid outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Pinkie Spy ID S3E1.png|Spy, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie Pie as Fluttershy ID S3E1.png|Fluttershy costume, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Pinkie Pie jester ID S3E2.png|Jester costume, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Pinkie Pie as Fili-Second ID S04E06.png|Fili-Second, Power Ponies Pinkie Pie cheerleader ID S4E10.png|Cheerleader outfit, Rainbow Falls Pinkie Pie nurse ID S4E12.png|Nurse, Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie mailpony ID S4E12.png|Mail courier, Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie goof-off ID S4E12.png|Goof-off outfit, Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie rapper ID S4E21.png|Rapper, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie - General Flash ID S4E21.png|General Flash costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie - General Firefly ID S4E21.png|General Firefly costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie auctioneer ID S4E22.png|Auctioneer outfit, Trade Ya! Pinkie Pie winter clothes ID S5E5.png|Winter attire, Tanks for the Memories Pinkie Pie second Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Second Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie rock band attire ID S5E11.png|Rock band attire, Party Pooped Pinkie Pie roller disco costume ID S5E21.png|Roller disco costume, Scare Master Pinkie Pie as Marty McFly ID S5E22.png|Marty McFly costume, What About Discord? Pinkie Pie Wondercolt ID EG.png|Wondercolt attire, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie hula skirt ID EG2.png|Hula skirt, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Pinkie Pie rodeo outfit ID EG2.png|Rodeo outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie Pie first Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|First Rainbooms outfit, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie Pie pajamas ID EG2.png|Slumber party pajamas, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie second Rainbooms outfit ID EG2.png|Second Rainbooms outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie Rockin' Hairstyle ID EG2.png|Rockin' Hairstyle, Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Pinkie Pie cat burglar ID EG3.png|Cat/dog burglar, ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts Pinkie Pie tree costume ID EG3.png|Tree costume, Friendship Games animated shorts Pinkie Pie bunny suit ID EG3.png|Bunny suit, Friendship Games animated shorts Pinkie Pie pink camouflage ID EG3.png|Pink camouflage, Friendship Games animated shorts Pinkie Pie wizard costume ID EG3.png|Wizard costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie hoedown dress ID EG3.png|Hoedown dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie School Spirit ID EG3.png|School Spirit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sporty Style, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Comic issue 1 Gown Pinkie.png|Fancy gown, Comic issue 3 Superhero Pinkie.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 3 Pinkie self costume.png|Giant-headed Pinkie costume, Comic issue 9 Pinkie bizarre outfit.png|Bizarre outfit, Comic issue 10 Mountie Pinkie.png|Mountie outfit, Comic issue 11 Superhero Pinkie.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 13 Pirate Pinkie.png|Pirate outfit, Comic issue 15 Pinkie Hoof.png|"Pinkie Hoof", Comic issue 15 Maid Pinkie.png|Maid costume, Comic issue 16 Fantasy adventurer Pinkie.png|Fantasy adventurer attire, Comic issue 16 Sci-fi Pinkie.png|"Universal Rainboom" outfit, Comic issue 16 Pips.png|"Pips", Comic issue 24 Pinkie as Optimus Prime.png|Optimus Prime costume, Comic issue 25 Pinkie as Quick Draw McGraw.png|Quick Draw McGraw costume, Comic issue 33 Pinkie as Nosferatu.png|Count Orlok, Micro-Series issue 5 Pinkie as Gretel.png|Hansel and Gretel costume, Micro-Series issue 5 Mailmare Pinkie.png|Mailmare outfit, EGHS Pinkie rocking outfit.png|"I am ROCKING this outfit! :P", My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Pinkie cloaked.png|Scary cloak, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Pinkie blue tuxedo.png|Blue tuxedo, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special EGHS Pinkie outrageous outfit.png|Outrageous outfit, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special clownpie.png|evil clown outfit Miscellaneous Pinkie Pie Sombra timeline ID S5E25.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Pinkie Pie Chrysalis timeline ID S5E26.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Pinkie Pie full body EG.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Young Pinkie Pie ID EG.png|Human counterpart, young, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Comic issue 19 Alternate Pinkie.png|Alternate universe counterpart, Mane 6 as Donkeys - Pinkie Pie.png|Donkey counterpart, My Little Pony Annual 2014 Pinkie Pie live-action ID.png|Live-action, "Magic of Friendship" music video Cutie marks AiP CM Pinkie Pie.svg|Two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with blue string (usual) AiP CM Twilight Sparkle.svg|Pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles (S3E12 and S4E14) AiP CM Applejack.svg|Three red apples (switched with Applejack in S3E13) Pinkie Pie equal sign cutie mark S5E2.png|Gray equals sign ("cutie unmarked" in S5E1 and S5E2) Comic issue 20 Alternate Pinkie cutie mark crop.png|Two blue balloons and one popped balloon (alternate universe counterpart in ) Comic issue 33 Drinkie Pie cutie mark crop.png|Three droplets of water (as a vampire bat-pony in ) Category:Character overview pages